


Sin salvación

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Sabía que lo que Rido sentía no era amor. Aquel oscuro y posesivo sentimiento no podía ser amor. Sin embargo, al igual que en el pasado Haruka fue poseído por aquel oscuro deseo.





	Sin salvación

**Author's Note:**

> Tiempo sin pasar por este fandom. Me siento nostálgica, ah.
> 
> Este OS lo escribí hace casi un par de años pero nunca lo corregí ni publiqué. Quedó olvidado en el baúl de los recuerdos hasta que una personita: Yeral-chan, quien siempre ha sido una de mis escritoras preferidas, me hizo recordar el amor que siento por Rido y su sensual crueldad.
> 
> Además, es bonito dejar un nuevo aporte al fandom, para que no muera.

El sonido de las cadenas que le ataban a la cama acrecentaba aquella sensación de angustia opresiva que corroía su interior. Bajo su cuerpo desnudo las sábanas blancas se habían tornado ligeramente rojizas producto de la sangre que fluía de los cortes de espada que adornaban su cuerpo tras la batalla. Una batalla que había perdido.

Frustrado y lleno de angustia Haruka agitó las cadenas que apresaban sus manos y pies, y el metálico sonido reverberó en la silenciosa y sombría habitación. Agotado golpeó su cabeza contra el mullido lecho, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.  
Sus hombres. Su reino. Todo había sido perdido en manos de aquel hombre quien ahora reclamaba su trofeo final.

Unos pasos acercándose hicieron que su cuerpo se tensara y cuando la puerta fue abierta y la luz de las velas iluminó la habitación, la mirada bicolor que se enfrentó a él, hizo que cada vello de su cuerpo se erizara.

—No importa cuánto intentes liberarte. Esas cadenas contendrán tu magia —dijo con socarronería y malicia el dueño de aquella mirada bicolor, la cual ahora recorría su cuerpo desnudo de forma hambrienta.

—Mátame —exigió duramente aquella petición no escuchada por más que la hubiese repetido una y otra vez.

—¿Matarte? ¿Aún sigues con eso? ¿Cómo podría matar a mi propio hermano?

—¡¿Y sí puedes hacerle esto a tu propio hermano?

—Haruka —pronunció aquel nombre en un ronroneo de falsa dulzura, acercándose al lecho y rozando con una de sus manos cubierta por anillos de piedras preciosas el pecho de Haruka quien siseó de dolor ante el toque en su magullado y herido cuerpo—, hay tantas cosas que desearía hacerle a mi propio hermano. Cosas que ahora sí puedo.

—Eres despreciable —espetó y en los labios de Rido afloró una cruel sonrisa ante el insulto—. ¿Qué clase de hermano destruye a su propio hermano? Y todo por qué, ¿solo por querer humillarme? ¿Por celos? ¿Envidia?

—Crees que es por eso. ¿Crees que siempre te envidié? ¿Qué tuve celos de que mi padre te eligiera a ti y no a mí a pesar de ser el mayor, para ser su sucesor? ¿Qué tuve celos de que mientras tú eres amado por todos yo era despreciado? ¿Qué tuve celos y envidia cómo desposaste a una de las mujeres más importantes del reino, dando como fruto un nuevo posible heredero? ¿Crees que he tenido celos, envidia de eso? Qué equivocado estás, querido hermano. O no tanto.

>>Admito que en el fondo sí he tenido celos y envidia, pero de ver cómo lo que yo anhelaba poseer se alejaba cada vez más de mí, de cómo aquello que deseaba se tornaba inalcanzable. Pero ahora, ya no eres tan inanalizable, ¿no es cierto? —cuestionó serpenteando por el torso de Haruka, ascendiendo cada vez más abajo hasta rozar peligrosamente su entrepierna, tocándole no como un enemigo, sino de la manera cómo jamás debería tocarle un hermano.

—Rido —pronunció con tono de advertencia, aunque su voz se escuchó trémula—. Tú solo buscas lo prohibido. Solo quieres poseer lo que no puedes tener. Siempre has sido cruel y caprichoso…

—No lo niego. Pero, ¿acaso a ti no te interesa lo prohibido? ¿Acaso no lo anhelas también?

—¡Somos hermanos!

—Sí, lo somos. Pero, ¿acaso pensaste en eso aquella vez? ¿Pensaste siquiera por un momento que a quien besabas, que a quien te entregabas era tu hermano?

—¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo! —gritó con voz fúrica pero llena de dolor—. Has destruido mi reino, me has arrebatado todo. ¿Qué otra cosa quieres?

—Desde hace mucho sabes lo que quiero —sentenció asiendo con brusquedad a Haruka por el cabello, alzando su rostro y apoderándose de su boca.

Los labios de Rido maltrataron los de Haruka; besando, mordiendo con furia hasta que el sabor de la sangre se hizo presente. Rido rompió el beso y apoyó su frente en la de Haruka. Aquellos ojos bicolores yacían cargados de cruel hambre, pero más allá de estos, revoloteando en el fondo de aquel mirar un dejo de dolor se reflejaba.

—Has pasado muchos años ignorándome, pero esta noche no lo volverás a hacer —afirmó apoderándose nuevamente de la boca de Haruka quien jadeó, siendo sometido ante aquella voraz boca y firmes manos que recorrían su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando una mano se apoderó de su miembro, estimulándole con habilidad, deseando sentir rechazo, repudio, odio ante el hombre que le tocaba, ante su propio hermano. Sin embargo, al igual que aquella noche ocurrida años atrás su cuerpo respondió ante el toque, suplicando aquello por lo que en el fondo de sí anhelaba y que jamás se atrevería a admitir. Porque era incorrecto. Porque era sucio y despreciable. Pero entonces, si esto era así, ¿por qué su cuerpo respondía? ¿Por qué lo que se agitaba dentro de él iba más allá del odio?

No quería ceder. Sabía que lo que sentía Rido no era amor. Aquel posesivo y oscuro sentimiento que Rido proclamaba no podía ser amor. Sin embargo, aquel sentimiento enterrado en lo profundo de sí se abrió paso, gritando por ser liberado.  
Al igual que en el pasado aquellos pensamientos le torturaban. Y al igual que en aquella ocasión cerró los ojos, entregándose a algo que tarde o temprano terminaría, y de la misma forma que en aquella ocasión habría de olvidar.

Mas cuando sintió un cuerpo cernirse sobre el suyo y posteriormente una cálida, húmeda y palpitante dureza chocando contra la suya, frotándose con tortuoso placer, Haruka abrió los ojos dejando escapar un jadeo, encontrándose con la mirada socarrona y maliciosa de su hermano. Haruka gimió al darse cuenta de que Rido había liberado su erección; aquel hinchado miembro era estimulado junto con el suyo, enloqueciéndole de forma inevitable.

—¿Recuerdas cómo hicimos esto aquella vez? —inquirió Rido sin dejar de masturbar ambos miembros mientras que Haruka solo podía retorcerse impedido por las cadenas—. Gemías y me suplicabas. Suplícame cómo aquella vez, gime para mí y ruégame —exigió con voz ronca teñida de lascivia contra el oído de Haruka para luego fijar sus pupilas en Haruka, viéndose como si con solo aquella mirada estuviera descubriendo lo que yacía en lo más profundo de él.

Y Haruka odio aquella mirada que le hacía sentir totalmente expuesto e indefenso, como más nada lo había hecho en toda su existencia.

Apartó la mirada, negándose a contemplar aquellos ojos que destruían el control sobre aquello que había mantenido enterrado durante años. Sin embargo, su reacción pareció exasperar a Rido quien dejó de estimularles para indagar entre los glúteos de Haruka, introduciendo un dedo sin contemplaciones, haciendo que Haruka diese un respingo ante la dolorosa invasión.

—Qué apretado estás. Tan apretado como si más nadie hubiese estado aquí, como si yo hubiese sido el único. Dime hermano, ¿fui el único? ¿Fui el único para quien te abriste? ¿Al único que dejaste que te follara mientras gemías y te aferrabas?

—¡Ya cállate! —gritó de furia y dolor puesto que a cada palabra aquella invasión a la que se había sumado un segundo dedo, no daba tregua dentro de él.

—¿Sabes? Si me hubieses suplicado, si te hubieses portado como el buen hermano de aquella vez quizá yo en esta ocasión te hubiese preparado igual que esa noche. Te habría abierto con lentitud, hubiese usado mi propia lengua para humedecerte, pero las cosas no pueden ser iguales —dijo con un dejo de amargura y el indicio de crueldad en su sonrisa para seguidamente forzar los muslos de Haruka a separarse aún más.

Haruka se agitó sabiendo lo que sucedería a continuación, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar de alguna forma puesto que tras acariciar su erección Rido se hundió en él sin contemplaciones. Haruka jadeó, su cuerpo se tensó ante el dolor y su mirada reflejó su sufrimiento. Pero sus labios se negaron a proferir palabra.

Rido tenía razón. Las cosas no eran, no podían ser como la última vez a pesar de lo que se hubiese dicho a sí mismo.

—Siempre me consideraste cruel, pero tú fuiste el cruel —gruñó embistiéndole una y otra vez mientras su boca dejaba marcas en su pecho y hombros—. Me ignoraste. Me despreciaste. Pero al final, soy el único que puede poseerte, aunque me sigas despreciando —cada palabra fue acompañada de una nueva embestida que estremecía a Haruka, en especial cuando aquellos embates dieron con aquel lugar olvidado dentro de él.

Haruka no quería ceder al placer de esta manera. Sin embargo, cuando observó la mirada de Rido, en esta vio más allá del hombre cruel que ahora le sometía, vio el indicio de un hombre atormentado, de un hombre herido e ignorado por aquello único que quizá había apreciado.

Y ante aquella revelación todo su ser se estremeció y aquello que se agitaba dentro de él se desbordó de manera incontrolable. Las manos que sostenían sus muslos con fuerza le tornaban sensible; la boca que marcaba su pecho, el miembro grueso miembro que le abría hundiéndose cada vez más profundo dentro de él, tocando aquel punto de placer. Todo fue demasiado. Y aquello restringido durante años estalló.

El placer le arrasó de una forma dolorosa, sintiendo a Rido, su hermano aferrase a él mientras alcanzaba el clímax; asiéndole con fuerza, como si él fuese una posesión habría de volver a dejar ir.  
Y en medio la bruma de dolor y placer, Haruka supo que aquello no siempre sería así. Al igual que aquella vez esto tendría un fin. Pero en esta ocasión no habría salvación para ninguno de los dos.

El placer le arrasó de una forma dolorosa, sintiendo a Rido, su hermano aferrase a él mientras alcanzaba el clímax; asiéndole con fuerza, como si él fuese una posesión habría de volver a dejar ir.


End file.
